The Vessalius Sister
by ClarityVee
Summary: Ada realizes that Oz has been taken into Abyss. Ten years later she enrolls into Latowidge, and sees a boy that reminds her of a certain energetic blondie during an evacuation. What was she doing for the past ten years?


**Nobody seems to care about Ada. She's so cute! How can you not like her? I love her! Oh well, I always have a thing for underrated characters. Examples : Naoko from Cardcaptor Sakura, Rin from Naruto, Maru and Moro from xxxHolic, Misaki from Shugo Chara. The list continues. But, how would you feel if your brother that you love so dearly just disappeared? This is about Ada, because she deserves more love. This may seem a bit Oz x Ada, so if you're an incest fan or love drama, go ahead and think that. I personally am not a fan (except for Rin x Len twincest) so to me this is insanely close sibling love. Enjoy my story. ^^**

"Miss Ada," the voice of a young little servant called.

"Yes?"

"We...can't find Young Master Oz. He's missing."

"What? He can't be! I was-" I stopped talking. If anyone found out I was at the coming-of-age ceremony I'd definitely be scolded. Little kids like me aren't allowed. "I-I was sure he was in the building."

"Everyone was, but the clock chimed, then everything blacked out, then he was gone. I'm sorry. I know how much you loved your brother."

"It's not your fault. Don't be too sorry. What happened happened." I said with a fake smile.

Gilbert left my bedroom and shut the door. Immediately after tears rolled out of my eye sockets. My big brother was gone! We always hid from the maids and played pranks on Gilbert and the other servants of the household. He couldn't just be gone...he couldn't. Something must've happened. It's not like Oz to do something like this.

_"Hey big brother, what's the Abyss?"_

Why is it suddenly coming to my mind? Abyss...Abyss...I don't know why, but it seems that Oz is somehow connected to the Abyss. I sat on my bed for hours pondering about it. Night was falling, so I went to bed, but couldn't fall asleep. I kept on thinking about the Abyss and Oz. As hard as I tried, I only came up with one explanation.

Oz must've been sucked into the Abyss!

But what has he done? Oz is such a good boy! He hasn't done anything bad! Well, maybe just playing some pranks on people on our mansion, but...that's different! We didn't cause any harm! No one got hurt! We just sent them on a wild goose chase!

Oz...please come home soon. I miss my big brother so much already.

o.O.o

I was in class at Latowidge when the alarm went off. We had to evacuate the building, all of us. We were calm about it, yet confused. As was I. Nothing like this has happened all the time I've been here.

"Everyone, keep in order!" I yelled, being a prefect.

Nobody really payed attention to my yelling, since everyone was so confused on why we had such an urgent evacuation. I was, too, but I had to keep doing my job as prefect. As I passed the window, I saw a boy, he looked a few years younger than me. He had blonde hair and emerald eyes like me.

Like me...?

Oz?

It couldn't be Oz! Even if it was, how was he still so young? He looks fifteen years old, like he did ten years ago! How is this possible? Why am I saying this? I should know! I am a student at Latowidge, after all! We're known for our study of the occult, and ghosts and torture and other things of that sort! But wait, who is that with him? She looks young herself. Her long, brown hair sha-shaying behind her small body. Now she's yelling at someone. Who is it? Black cape? Black hair? Long, scrawny body? Gilbert? But...he's a contractor! He isn't supposed to be around here. He left long ago...wait, he still has the hat. Does he even go by Gilbert now? What was that name...? Hmm...can't place my finger on it.

I continued out the building like everyone else, then stood outside for a few minutes. I couldn't stop myself from asking myself all those same questions. While no one was looking, I slowly crept over towards the figures I saw out the window. As I crept towards the boy, I kept remembering more and more about my times with Oz before he disappeared ten years ago. My eyes started to fill with tears, then I began to make weird sounds from crying. The boy turned around quickly to see who I was. His eyes were surprised like mine. My emerald-green eyes were surprised because I got caught and that I started crying. His matching eyes were surprised because they seemed to remember something.

"Ada?"

"How did you know?"

"You honestly don't remember?"

"You can't be...it's been ten years! You can't be Oz!" I cried out loudly.

"Ada," he comfortingly said while placing his hands on my shoulders, "it is me. Big brother Oz."

"But how?"

"I got out of Abyss."

"Why were you taken there in the first place?"

"I don't know. I can't explain. Ada, you're a hottie!" He proclaimed. I blushed. Your brother somehow remains fifteen after ten years, then suddenly returns and calls you hot. My first reaction is to slap him across the face. I may be attractive, but I'm intelligent as well! Intelligence comes first!

"OW! What was that for?"

"For calling me hot."

"What? You want me to call you ugly?" he joked. I gave him a dirty look.

"I was kidding! Geez, Ada. You're way more serious now. You're as tall as me now! Wow, I missed seeing you grow up." Oz suddenly got sad.

"Oz, all these years, I've been trying to find an answer on how to get you back. I know you were taken into Abyss, and I tried to find a way to get you out. As hard as I tried, I could never get an answer. I thought I was never going to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

I attacked my smaller, yet older brother and hugged me tightly. I never wanted to let go of him. I didn't want to loose him again. It's been far too long. I've been without my big brother for so long.

"Ada, I'm here now. It's okay. I promise, I'll somehow make it up to you." he said hugging me back.

"You promised me back then, too! Look what happened! You disappeared for a decade!"

"I'm still your big brother. Even though you're older than me now. I'm still the same Oz."

Tears ran down my cheeks, racing each other to the bottom of my chin.

"I really mean it, Ada. Don't cry. Remember that I'm here now. But you won't need me much longer. You're a beautiful girl, you're polite and cute. You're at the head of the class as always. You'll find a guy soon enough. Trust me."

"Oz, but that's not now! Right now I want my big brother!" I sobbed. "You were gone for such a long time. I missed you so terribly. It's because of you I enrolled into Latowidge. I wanted to find you. I knew you weren't bad and you don't deserve to be in Abyss! I tried so hard to get you back..."

"I'm very grateful for that. I'm happy I have such a great sister to count on. Thank you for everything, Ada. I missed you, too."

I smiled at this. I hugged Oz again, even tighter.

"I'm glad you're back, Oz." I said.

"I am too, but I can't stay forever. I have to things to do. I have a mission to accomplish now. I wish I could stay here, but I can't. Please don't be sad. I will try to return again one day. I don't want . you to worry."

"What? You have to leave?"

My brother nodded his head. I couldn't believe it, he just got back and now he's leaving again! I don't like this. I don't like it at all!

"I know you don't like it, but it has to happen. I'll try to return back home ten years ago so you won't be lonely. I know it must've been hard for you."

"Mhm." I sniffled.

"Oi! Oz! What's taking so long! I'm gonna loose the scent!" The brunette girl called out to Oz.

"I have to go now." Oz said. He gave me one last quick hug then ran away.

"Promise you'll be back!" I shouted out to him.

"I will!" he shouted back. "Goodbye, Ada! I'm sorry for everything, and thanks again for being a great sister!"

After that, Oz was out of sight. I stood there looking in the direction the threesome ran. I was frozen solid, my brother had left me again. But, he promised he'd be back again. I smiled at this, knowing that Oz would keep his word.

"Vessalius! Get back in the building! The evacuation's over!" one of my classmates shouted.

"Coming! Wait up!" I ran back towards the building, hearing a beautiful melody from the distance, knowing that it was Oz telling me the stop worrying and believe him. I turned back, listened for a moment, then walked back to my classroom.

**(In case you didn't know, the melody was the pocket watch). Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy! ^^**


End file.
